


Rasps and Desires

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Graphic Panic Attacks, Panic Attacks, Rev is Slightly Horny, no beta we die like noobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: But, if he stopped… He'd have an excuse to talk to Mirage, alone, with no one around. His mind crept into a dark place for that.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Rare Pairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568632
Kudos: 48





	Rasps and Desires

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my lovely anons who asked for a story based on the prompt "I can't breath." They did not ask for this, nobody asked for this. But apparently 2 am is when I channel my inner horny Rev.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Revenant still remembered what it was like to be human. Sometimes, if he went a while without looming in the mirror, he would start to believe that he was human, but the cruel reality would always hit him. He wasn't human anymore. He didn't have to worry about human things. Sleeping and eating weren't things he had to do. His morning shaving routine was gone. All the small things he used to love, and some of the things he never thought he'd miss.

Like breathing.

But at four in the morning, when he was wandering sleeplessly, he could hear everyone breathing. Soft little snores, grunts from the two sleep deprived rings who were actually still awake. Loud snoring as he passed by Caustic's room, that man was a heavy and loud sleeper. 

But from the trickster's room there is sometimes a little whimper. Part of him wanted to stop. Maybe Mirage was having a bad dream. But another part of him didn't want to stop. He knew that Mirage would look like death warmed over in the morning, which, sad to say, was kinda a sexy look on him. Those tired eyes. That pouting expression. Yeah, it was nice to see a ball of sunshine like that.

But, if he stopped… He'd have an excuse to talk to Mirage, alone, with no one around. His mind crept into a dark place for that. He didn't have the sensation of touch anymore, but he wondered what Mirage's pump ass would feel like in his long slender fingers. How would his breath feel against his ear? Would it be warm and wet? Would it tickle him? Pinning him up against the wall.

No, he couldn't think of that. He wasn't even human anymore. Besides, Mirage would never go for a simulacrum like him.

But that still didn't stop him from pushing the door open. His eye fell on the man, curled up, at the top corner of his bed, letting out little wheezes. 

He looked so… small. 

"What's with you skinbag?" Revenant tried to seem nonchalant. 

Mirage jumped, his eyes widened. It was like he hadn't even noticed his door opening. "W-what?" He barely managed to get out in that breathy tone. 

That gasping voice made him want to lurch forward and slam the dark skinned man into the bed. The low rasp was far too attractive for him to not think of doing something indecent. 

But it was weird, Mirage didn't normally sound like that at all. His words were always a mess, but he had a very smooth and calming voice.

"I was bored." Revenant answered the lingering question. "I thought I heard someone awake."

"Oh." Mirage sniffled, trying to control his sputtering. 

"What are you doing?" Revenant phrased differently this time, hoping for an actual answer. 

"Breathe." Is all Mirage would spit out before going back to wheezing. He sounded like he was having a hard time. And him having a hard time was driving Revenant wild. 

"Can you breathe?"

Mirage just shook his head. He looked like he tried to let the words escape, but he failed, and his head hung when he did, covering his eyes with the sheer he wrapped himself in.

Revenant let himself in at that point. His lanky frame towering over Mirage. "Can I help?"

The man cowering before him, for the first time not because of him, grabbed his arm. 

"Stay."


End file.
